fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
My Mad Wonderland/Chapter 2
Rin was glad to hear the comforting words of Tsubomi, she felt more at ease now, as if she was with a friend, someone she could trust. Rin smiled towards the tall girl. “So what’s your deal? Why didn’t you go home?” the tomboy asked. “Hahaha, that’s an interesting story, one of which the most is a riddle to me. But I can tell what I can remember.” she said with a big grin already appearing on her face. However Raven suddenly stood and made a gesture so Tsubomi wouldn’t continue speaking, to which she was confused and maybe a tad offended. Kotori also questioned what was going on. “Is there something wrong Raven-senpai?” the fragile girl asked, but was shushed by Raven as reply. “I hear something coming. Something which gives me a rather odd feeling.” Raven whispered. He tried to keep his voice as low as possible so he could still hear the noise coming from outside. Everyone now was silent and indeed, Raven was right. There was slow and heavy footsteps making their way to the corridor next to the room they were locked in. “What is this frightening sound? That cannot be the footsteps of a normal human being.” Kotori shook in fear. “It’s alright Shiro-chan. The creature that seeks our and might want to devour cannot reach because of the lock that lies between.” Tsubomi riddled. “Yeah… unless he has the key to that lock, or just can smash through the door.” Raven replied indifferent. “That you actually got what she said…” Rin said. They all were quiet once again. Everyone was standing at this moment, preparing for what might come. The mystery behind what the thing behind the door could be was terrifying. Being unprepared is a great fear. The footsteps suddenly came to an end at their loudest point. This could only mean that it now was in front of the door. There was a few seconds of complete silence, seconds that seemed to last much longer in the teenagers heads. Then suddenly something smashed against the metallic door creating a loud noise, one that startled Kotori. “Okay it clearly doesn’t have a key. We need to find another way to get out of here.” Raven suggested. “Are you fucking blind? We’re locked in a 4x4 meter room with one door, no windows with walls made out of concrete. Where do you see another way?” Rin replied. “Be easy on the dude.” Tsubomi slammed her fist in her hand. “Maybe we need to fight our way out of here.” “I-I don’t really know how to f-fight.” Kotori said. Rin laid her hand on Kotori’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. The three of us are capable, so just make your escape as quick as possible. Run when you see the chance.” Rin said with a smile. “Thank you… Rin-chan.” The constant thumping against the metallic door stopped abruptly. The group was alert once again. Would they hear his footsteps again, this time slowly fading away in the darkness? Unfortunately they weren’t that lucky, the thumping continued, but this time against the wall, which took immediate effect as the wall started to break off. Little pieces of concrete fell on the floor creating a crack in the middle of the wall. “Oh my God. This really must be a monster. I… I must get out of here!” Kotori shouted, cowering in fear. “Get yourself together Shiro! Who even says it is a monster!? For all we know it is someone with a battering ram trying to get us out of this rotten place.” Raven said. “Raven-senpai.” “Or it indeed can be a monster.” Tsubomi joked. A louder thump was heard, which caused a whole chunk of concrete to fall down. In response the group recoiled. But Raven suddenly ran forward to collect some pieces of concrete. He came back with the two largest chunks concrete and handed one of them over to Rin. He didn’t need to say anything, but still Rin nodded when receiving the concrete. “Tsubomi.” Rin said, keeping her focus on the decomposing wall. “When Raven and I distract what it coming you should take Kotori out of here.” “Will do.” Tsubomi replied and grabbed Kotori’s hand. They apparently were just in time to grab some concrete because the mysterious someone now smashed a hole in the wall. The whole became bigger and bigger until they saw what was coming for them. A large black creature was standing in the hole of the wall. Its shape was reminiscent of that from a standing boar. Its black fur was pitch black, and almost made it seem like it was a shadow, or darkness, but certainly didn’t look like fur. Its eyes glowed bright yellow and it had no pupils, indicating its blindness. The beast opened its mouth and revealed a broad line of razor sharp teeth, white as tusks and engulfed with the beast’s saliva. --- Usagi was laying on the table, staring to the boring dark ceiling. There was nothing to do, she couldn’t get out, she couldn’t move, and she didn’t dare to speak a word. She reflected back on what happened before she woke up in this uncomfortable position. It was all because they were too late. She couldn’t put all the blame on Rin, yeah she caused the majority of it, but it wasn’t her fault completely. And as she recalled they were searching for Tamaya-sensei. Was the teacher actually a psycho who kidnapped students and locked them away in her basement? That couldn’t be it, she knew there was darkness in every human, but there is too much light in Tamaya-sensei to do such a dark thing. Usagi’s thought continued. If she was tightened up in here then Rin should be somewhere around here as well. She hoped that Rin was okay. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming from outside. She was hoping that they were Rin’s, but the footsteps kept getting louder and louder to a point where they never could be Rin’s, let alone human. The metallic door was pushed open. Usagi lifted her head to see what was entering the room. Her neck was hurting because of it. A large creature was standing in the entrance, one resembling a boar. Its yellow eyes stared deep into her soul. The beast slowly approached her, and while doing so it opened its mouth. Those razor sharp teeth immediately filled the handcuffed girl with fear. The creature bended over Usagi and the saliva was dripping from his mouth onto her face, it was utterly disgusting. What was she going to do? Was she going to get eaten by the beast? What is that beast in the first place? --- “What… is that?” Kotori asked as her eyes only seemed to become bigger. Rin wasted no time and ran to the other side of the room and threw the piece of concrete which successfully hit the beast’s head. The beast growled loudly and turned around. “Yo! Come and get me you ugly piece of shit!” Raven joined Rin. “Such vulgar words for such a young lady.” “Oh shut up. As if that is the worst you have heard.” she chuckled. The beast turned around and made its way towards the two. Tsubomi took advantage of the situation and pushed Kotori towards the hole in the wall. “Run Shiro-chan!” she shouted. Kotori, as ordered, ran through the hole in the wall and made a left turn, passed the metallic door and headed straight into the darkness. But before losing sight of the room she was locked in, she came to a halt. “No, I can’t leave them there!” went through her head. With a solid determination to save the ones who just risked their lives to safe her, she turned around. She hurried back and stopped at the door. Unlike the other side of the door, it had a lever. She saw that the lever was smashed, probably by the creature, as well as other parts of the door. She sighed. Kotori pulled the lever, and luckily for her the door was unlocked from the outside. She opened the door slightly, which they all, save for the beast, noticed. --- The beast was still looking into the eyes of Usagi, and is seemed confused for a peculiar reason. It didn’t take long for Usagi to realize where the confusion came from. She was wearing glasses, it should be weird for such a creature to see itself in a place like this where it probably has never seen its own reflection. But even though he would be confused by its own appearance, it didn’t take away the fact that it wouldn’t take long before he would begin to tear her apart. Usagi tried to move the wrist of her right arm, but that didn’t go unnoticed by the creature. In a second it lunged at the arm of Usagi with its sharp black claws and created a deep hole in Usagi’s arm. The girl screamed out in pain, of which the frequency hurt the beast’s sensitive hearing. It bended over Usagi again who was still breathing deeply with an expression on her face that looked like she experienced the worst pain in the world. Luckily, or maybe not, the creature was once again distracted by its own reflection. The beast wasn’t the brightest banana in the bunch. --- The redheaded girl with the beanie on her head was still skipping through the corridors. A wide smile was still on her face. “I wonder where all those growls are coming from. These growls may make a pool of tears if they continue to sound sooooo… sad.” she said out loud to no one in particular. She was either talking to herself or nothing… or what point was there to talking to nothing? Only a mad person would do that. “I want to encounter one of those growls too!” she stepped up the pace. “I hope there is still one left somewhere here. Mama wants a new pet, and she wants one with this growl. It would be perfect for a cute tea party!” --- Tsubomi conveniently was still next to the hole in the wall with many pieces of concrete laying around. She grabbed some pieces and started throwing them at the beast. “Grab my tail if you can!” she mocked the beast. As planned the beast turned around and now headed towards Tsubomi. Just when the beast passed the door, Kotori slammed the piece of metal open, hitting the beast on the back. Rin and Raven quickly fled through the door which Kotori closed behind them. The beast, thinking it was attacked once again turned around, but saw no one. When he turned his face back to where Tsubomi was he was disappointed with her escape through the hole. The group quickly ran through the corridors as fast as they could to get away from the beast. They had no weapon, nothing to protect themselves with, thus escaping was the only reasonable option for them. They didn’t speak, just ran. They ran until they heard another unusual sound. One that resembled the growls of the beast. Were they walking in circles? No, it was another one of those beasts. It had entered another room which, save for the hole in the wall, resembled theirs very much. They looked inside and saw the beast lurking above someone. As if it was putting more fear into that person. They were all surprised that it wasn’t feasting on the humanoid already. Kotori looked around and saw a few steel pipes standing up against the wall a few meters away from them. She hurried to get the two that were of reasonable length to fight with. “Maybe we can kill that beast with these steel pipes? We just need to stab it just above its hips, it will make it immobile.” “Who said we were ever going to save that person? It will only make us risk our own lives. We need to find a way out of here, not more baggage to bring along.” Raven said cold. “Now you resemble that beast. If there are others that we can help, then we will!” Kotori said with a serious face. “I agree. We need to help others who are in need of help.” Rin said. “I guess that makes three.” Tsubomi said with a mocking smile. “Seems you’re outnumbered Raven.” she chuckled as Raven rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Hand me one of those pipes.” Raven said and rolled his eyes. Kotori handed one to him. “Throw me one too.” Tsubomi said, Kotori simply handed it to her. “I’m going to free that person, you stand back Kotori.” Rin said. Kotori nodded. The group approached the opening of the chamber. Rin and Tsubomi stood on one side of the entrance while Raven stood on the other side. They counted to three and rushed inside. Tsubomi and Raven stabbed, as Kotori said, the steel pipes in the guts of the beast as it growled in pain. Rin slipped pass the beast to free the person. She now stood next to said person, and her eyes widened. “Usagi… is that you?” she said surprised, and extremely happy. “Please help… me… Rin.” she said in pain. Rin looked at her body and saw she was losing much blood from a wound at her arm. Rin looked around and didn’t know what to do. “The knife…” Usagi said and pointed to the wall with her finger as she wasn’t able to move her arm around, even moving her wrist was hard. “Use the knife on the wall.” Rin quickly turned around and saw a rather large blade, which reminded her of a kitchen knife, hanging on the wall. She quickly snatched it from the wall and cut the shackles that held Usagi against the table. Tsubomi and Raven were successful in their assault at the beast. It went to its knees after the stabs in its gut. They continued by stabbing it on various other places. Eventually Raven began getting tired of it and drove the steel pipe through the brains of the beast. Black blood spurred out of its brain and rained down over Raven and Tsubomi. Shortly after that the beast dissolved into pieces. The liquid in its body was drained, the glow in its eyes faded, and is basically became a fur coat. “What was that creature?” Tsubomi thought out loud. “I don’t know, but it was neither human nor animal.” Raven replied. The two gave their focus to Rin again who freed Usagi from the table. It seemed to be a fairly easy job, the blade easily cut through the metal, as if it was made to do so. Kotori also entered the chamber while Rin helped Usagi sit up straight and gave her a big hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay… aside from that wound of course.” Rin said with a tear in her eye. “Well, it was just because you were in time to save me. “You two are acquainted to each other?” Raven asked. But Tsubomi already interrupted him by approaching the wounded girl. “You must be Usagi, right? The best friend of Rin.” “Indeed. The name is Rei Usagi. But most call me Usagi so me and Rin don’t get mixed up.” she answered. “Well, Rin told me she was really worried about you. They say only a few find the way, some don’t recognize it when they do –some… don’t ever want to.” she said. “And I’m glad Rin and I are one of these few.” Usagi smiled. Kotori joined the conversation. “Here Usagi, I’m going to wrap this around your arm to stop the bleeding.” she said and wrapped a white cloth tight around Usagi’s arm. “My name is Kotori Shiroi. Call me what you want.” “Thanks Kotori.” Usagi replied. “How did you get that cloth?” Raven asked. “Ow I ripped off a piece of my dress.” Kotori answered as if it was not a big deal. Raven peeked a bit and his face became slightly red. “Isn’t your dress a little short now?” he said. “We must survive in this hellhole. At the moment I don’t care if- if… it is really short… wait Raven were you peeking!?” she said and blushed. “Of course not. I have no interest in your feminine parts.” he said cold as ever, masking his true feelings. “So where do we go from here?” Rin asked. “I guess we should just find the exit, wherever it might be.” Tsubomi said. They all nodded in response. They exited the chamber, stepping over the pile of fur what once was that monstrosity, and walked into the darkness of the corridors. --- “Goddammit!!” a feminine voice shouted in anger. Red heels once again stepped through a large room towards a masculine figure sitting on a large chair. “What is it my sweetheart?” the calm male voice asked. “Those…those wretched children killed one of the Bandersnatches, at least according to that old geezer.” “That doesn’t matter. It only shows that we can have more fun with them than expected.” “That is true my dear! I love the way you think, that is why I love you!” she said, now having changed her voice to a very cute and lovely way. “Just sit back and relax my sweetheart. Everything will work out the way it should. No one has ever survived my wrath.” “Of course honey poney!” “Except for the others who are still somewhere in this asylum.” an elderly voice said that just entered the room. “Shut up old man. And they still haven’t escaped yet, so they still haven’t survived Me.” he said. “That is true.” “But what business do you seek here?” “I need one of your lackey’s to retrieve the remains of the slayed Bandersnatch. I am looking what I can create with what is left of it. “Hmmm… I can possibly send one of those three that way. “Thank you lord.” the elder said and left the room again. The male leaned back in his throne and the female dropped herself on his lap shortly afterwards. “Isn’t it fun to kill people, dear?” “It certainly is sweetheart. I certainly is.” Category:Chapters Category:My Mad Wonderland Category:Subpages